The great clan battle royale
by Destiny.Is.be on.My EYES
Summary: What happen when the top clans in the city fight for the same girls? I redid it cause the other one was boreding
1. Men!

"Talking"

_"thinking"_

**"Inner talking**

"Yelling or screaming"

"**_phone ringing"_**

**"Text message"**

Level of Society

Up class

**Uchiha **

**Hyuuga**

**Uzumika**

Middle class

**Nara **

**Inuzuka Akimichi**

**Kage**

**Aburame**

_"Sasuke how could you"cried 13 year old Sakura. _

_"You told me you loved me but now you cheat on with Karin"she said _

_"Sakura I'm a man i can stay with the same girl"he smirked._

_"you unbelievable bastard"Sakura cried._

_"Oh get over it Sakura"Sasuke said walking away from her._

_"Ino I feel that we should see other people"Kiba sighed_

_"W-What"Ino said looking at him_

_"I want to see if there is more out there for me"He said standing up. _

_"Kiba tell me the truth you cheated didn't you with Ami don't lie to me"Ino said crying_

_Kiba smirked._

_"Its amazing how you can read me"Kiba chuckle_

_"So this is funny to you that you broke me heart you disgusting perk"Ino said crying_

_"Yeah yeah whatever I'm out of here"Kiba said leaving the crying Ino on her couch._

_Temari was crying on her bed. Her boyfriend of 1 year broke up with her after he told her he cheat on with a dozen other women and her brothers knew about it and didn't tell her or warn her about him they just laughed at her._

_"I hate you Shikamaru Nara"She crying into her pillow_

_"Hina me and the guys are leaving on a 2 year trip to America"Naruto sighed. _

_"I know Neji told me"she smiled. _

_"I'm gonna miss you"she said _

_"Thats the thing Hinata I think we should break up"'Naruto sighed again. She looked at him_

_"Why?"She said _

_"Because 1 your to shy, 2 you never speak your mind, and and 3 sorry to say this but our body isn't to my liking"Naurto sighed again. _

_Hinata let the tear fall down her face._

_"I never speak my mind your right so about now I try it"she took a deep breath and slapped Naruto in the face_

_"GET THE FUCK OUT O MY HOUSE"She screamed in his face and ran to her room._

_"Okay" Naruto said walking out the door._

_As Naruto was walking out the door he seen Neji walking home with a huge red mark on his face._

_"Dude Tenten?"Naruto said _

_"yeah the bitch didn't like that I cheated on her but its whatever"Neji said _

_"Yeah Hinata didn't like that I broke with her and slap me then kicked me out"Naruto said _

_"Oh well anyway were leaving tomorrow morning"Neji said "Yea I know see ya then"Naruto said as they walked the different ways._

**_2 years later_**

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in Tokyo in about 5 minutes I hope you had a nice flight and thank you for choosing NS air lines."The captain said on the intercom

"Dudes its so great to be home"Kiba said

"Yeah I cant wait till we land"Naruto smiled.

"L.A. was fun"Sauske smirked.

"Hells yeah it was"Neji smirked.

"most you guys scream"Shikamaru yawn.

"Shika man we are home are you happy"Naruto yelled at him

"Yeah but really you could stop yelling"Shikamaru said

"You really could Naruto I'm sitting right next to you"Sauske said

"I wonder if anything changed."Naruto said

"No"Kiba said

"How do you know that"Naruto looked at his friend

"Cause I do"Kiba said

They landed in the Tokyo


	2. Home party

"Talking"

_"thinking"_

**"Inner talking**

"Yelling or screaming"

"**_phone ringing"_**

**"Text message"**

Level of Society

Up class

**Uchiha **

**Hyuuga**

**Uzumika**

Middle class

**Nara **

**Inuzuka Akimichi**

**Kage**

**Aburame**

In the Tokyo Airlines

"hi hope they didn't miss here flight"Mikoto Uchiha said. She is the wife of Fugaku Uchiha the found and creator of the Uchiha Empire.

Mikoto wore a lite blue dress with the Uchiha crest on the back with lite blue pure

"No of course they wouldn't Mikoto"Tsunade Uzumaki said. She was married to Jiraiya who helped his good friend Fugaku Uchiha help his Uchiha Empire and started his wore a yellow sun dress with the yellow matching purse

"Will knowing the boys they might of got distracted with girls"Hana Inuzuka said. Her and her mother own a chain of Animal hospitals all around the world.

"Now now Hana"Tsume smiled. "Give our boys some credit they did go to L.A. for there school system and go the highest grades in there class"The brunette said

Hanan and Tsume both brunette. Hana a white dress with a pink flower at the end and white sun hat matching the dress. While her mother Tsunade wore a business woman skirt and and jacket. It was navy blue.

"I hope Shikamaru did fall sleep in his room and miss is flight"Yoshino Narra said. She was married to the Shikaku Narra the smartest man in the world. He is the lawyer and count-en for the Uchiha and Uzumaki Empire.

"Mikoto-san where is Neji-kun"Said 4 year old Hanabi Hyuuga. Her long Burnett hair was tied with a bow at the in with a pink dress and lite pink roses on it.

Hanabi Hyuuga is the youngest daughter to Hairishi Hyuuga the creator of the Hyuuga empire and car dealer ship.

"Will Hanabi he hasn't come yet"Mikoto looked down at the Younger Hinata holding her hand. Hanabi smiled up.

"I miss him"She said

While The women were waiting for there sons to come home. 5 Of the most nastiness,sluttiest,ugliness,ect. Girls in the all of Tokyo cam in.

"Mikoto-sama"A red hair sang.

Mikoto rolled her eyes and faced the girl.

"Karin Hello"Mikoto said with a little bit of cheeriness.

"Hi did Sasuke-kun return yet"

"Nope" Mikoto loosed the girl up and down.

She wore a purple tube top that Mikoto think she tried to show off her breast but what Mikoto could tell Hanabi had more breast than her. Her guy was coming over the black shorts she wore and her hair was a mess all over the places and the make up she wore made her look like a wore.

"Tsuande-sama Hello"A blond said

"Kiyou Hello" Tsuande looked at the blond. She wore the same thing Karin had on but her gut wasn't that far out and her shirt or rag was black and shirt was pink.

"Tsume-sama, Hanan-sama Hello waiting Kiba-kun"A blond said

"Ami-chan How did you know my son was coming home today"Tsume said

"Karin"she pointed to the red head. Wore the something as Kiyou but her hair was neatly down in a bun.

"Yoshino-sama hi!"A dark hair girl smiled.

"Kari what do you want I told you i didn't want you near my son"Yoshino said The said girl blushed.

"I know but i just wanted to welcome him home."

The girl wore Nasty blue tube top with middle cut out a black mini skit that showed off her fat thighs.

"Hello Hanabi-sama"A brunette said

"Jen-chan I told you Neji-kun doesn't like you anymore and he said he wanted you to stay away from him. Why are you here"Hanabi said

"Because I wanted to see him anyway that's what being love fells like Hanabi-sama"Jen blushed.

"But where are your clothes?"Hanabi said Mikoto and the others loved this little girl so smart and sassy.

"Excuse me ?"she said

:your clothes all of you where are they you look trashy and nasty like women that work at the night time"Hanabi said

All 5 girls blushed.

"Hinata-chan said that woman who dress like doesn't have respect for there selves"Hanabi said quoting her sister.

"Will Hinata is very right Hanabi"Mikoto smiled down at the brunette.

"Oh look the plane land and people are getting off"Hana said The 5 girl squealed and took out there makeup and stuff.

Naruto and Kiba were joking around with there bags while Shikamaru,Neji and Sasuke looked for there family's.

"Dude where is my mom"Sasuke said

"Awe miss your mommy"Naruto smirked.

"Fuck you Naruto"Sasuke said.

Mikoto was looking around and couldn't found her son..

"Mikoto-sama I found Neji-kun"Hanabi said

"Where?"She said Hanabi poked to Her brother who was walking in a different direction.

"Call his name" Mikoto pick the 4 year old up.

"NEJI-KUN!"Hanabi screamed.

Neji turned around to see his baby sister and Sasukes mom.

"Over there"Neji smiled. Then walked to where he took off running.

Neji took Hanabi out of Mikotos hands and hugged her.

"Neji-kun"Hanabi said hugging her brother.

"Hanabi I missed you"Neji said hugging his baby sister.

"Neji-kun that girl is here i told her you didn't like her to stay away rom you but she said see was in love with you"Hanabi whisper to her brother.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"I miss you Hanabi"Neji smiled. Mommy"Naruto said hugging His mom.

"Naruto my baby boy"Tsunade said hugging him tight.

"Shikamaru Narra you so tall"Yoshino said hugging her tall son.

"I missed you to mom.

"Kiba"Tsume hugged her son and daughter both Kiba was already hugging Hana.

"Saus-chan"Mikoto said hugging her tall son as well.

"Your so big"she smiled hugging her son.

"I miss you too mom. "

"Mom why are they are?"Sauske whisper in her ear.

"there fans honey its what you get"She said letting him go.

"We'll go get the car some on Hanabi"Mikoto said As they left leaving the 5 boys with there 5 fans

"Sasuke-kun I missed you"Karin said about to hug him but he dodged it.

"Okay and..."Sauske said "

"Naruto-kun... I bet you missed me"Kiyou said

"No not really"Naruto said

"Kiba oh how i miss you so much"Ami said

"Why i never called you I even forgot your name"Kiba said

"Shika-kun"Kari said

'Stop please "Shikamaru said

"Neji-kun you sister lied to me"

"Oh"

"Yes she said you didn't want to see me again"

"Okay and"

"And that's not true"

"Are you calling my baby sister a lair"Neji said walking to the brunet and glaring at her

"Are you calling My baby cousin a lair"Sasuke and Naruto said

"Your calling my god sister a lair"Kiba and Shikamaru growled.

"N-NO I-I...forgive me"she said looking at the ground

"Tch"Neji said

"Where going home"The 5 boys left.

Uchiha Manor

"Mom why are we come here why not home?"Naruto said

"Yeah I am take a nap"Shikamaru said

"Hanabi whats going on"Neji said

"N-Nothing N-Neji-kun"

Neji knew something was gonna on.

"Hanabi you wouldn't lie to your dear brother?"Neji said fake sounding hurt.

"N-No never Neji-kun"Hanabi said blushing.

"Hanabi?"Mikoto said

"Y-Yes"

"Come sit by me" she said putting the bay on her lap. Neji smirked

They pulled up to the Uchiha Manor and walked to the front door. Mikoto opened it and walked into living room. Sauske Naruto Neji Kiba and Shikamaru walked in and then

"SURPRISE!"

All there friends and family where in the living room welcome them home.

"Welcome home"They all said

"Wow"The 5 boys smiled.

"PARTY!"Naruto said They all laughed and start the music.

Sasuke was looking around the room.

"He seen Shino, Gaara,his dad,His god dad (Naruto's dad), Deidara,Pein,Lee,Kankuro,Nejis dad, Itachi,Sasori. Everyone was He knew and liked was there.

Sauske smiled

He walked over to his dad and hugged him. It was an Hour into the party when there was a ring at the door bell.

"We'll get it"Itachi said.

Him,Pein,Sasori,Hidan,and Deidara went to the door almost knocking everyone done.

"Will damn"Naruto said

"Whats his hurry?"Kiba said

"There girlfriends"Mikoto sighed

"Girlfriends?"Neji said

"Yeah they have been dating these girls Invite them over"Fugaku said

The 5 guys walked in with of the most beautiful girls in the city.

"Everyone these are our girlfriends"

They all turned around.

"NO FUCKIN WAY?"


	3. the deal

"Talking"

_"thinking"_

**"Inner talking**

"Yelling or screaming"

"**_phone ringing"_**

**"Text message"**

Level of Society

Up class

**Uchiha **

**Hyuuga**

**Uzumika**

Middle class

**Nara **

**Inuzuka Akimichi**

**Kage**

**Aburame**

Itachi,Pein,Hidan,and Sasori stood there with he most beautiful women that they have ever seen.

Itachi stood tall with the young Hyuuga younger his arms. Hinata Hyuuga She wore a purple dress they was divide in the middle with Golden strings keeping it dress came to her upper open toed heels that made her come Itachis holder. Her hair was down with the ends of it curly.

"Hinata Hyuuga is the girl that your so 'smitten' with?"Mikoto said

"Mikoto no one says smitten anymore"Tsuande laughed at her friend.

"Oh they don't?"

"No mom"Sauske sighed.

"Oh.. any way I'm so glad you found someone honey and Hinata you look beautiful."Mikoto smiled.

"Thank you Uchiha-sama Itachi picked the dress out"she blushed.

"Oh my son you have every good taste in clothes and women"Fugaku smirked.

"Thank you father"Itachi blushed.

"Diedara you and Mrs Yamanaka I'm speak less to blonds"Tsunade smiled.

Ino Yamanaka wore a red strapless dress, The dress was tight hugging her curves showing them off. the dress stopped at her upper thigh as well as Hinatas but o wore black leggings underneath. Hot red hills making a bite taller that Hinata but still shorter than Diedara. Her long Blonde hair in a neat high ponytail.

"Ino your so beautiful and I bet you a smart girl as well but can you answer a question for me"Tsunade said

"Sure?"Ino smiled.

"Are you and Hidans girl twins.?She asked.

Ino and Temari both giggled.

Temair all most being Inos Twin she wore the same thing but not the same colors she wore dress with white leggings and white and black hills Her hair was down above her wore a black and white Heart necklace.

"You could say that Tsunade-san"Ino smiled.

"There birthday are on the same day, there both blond's,have blue eyes and love to shop"Diedara said

"Oh I see that's a yes"she smiled they all laughed.

"I know you"Hanabi said poking to Sakura.

"you came to my school with Tsuande-sama to help out as the school nurse"Hanabi smiled.

"Yup that's right"Sakura smiled.

Sakura Haruno wore a pink dress not to bright and not to dark. Her dress was like Inos but hers had straps. it came to her thigh but she didn't have leggings on. The dress gave a great view of her legs. She wore Hot pink hills that made her an inch taller than Hinata and Ino but sadly she was shorty than her boyfriend.

"you gave me a lollipop for taking Shnibo to the nurse after she got hit in the head by the basketball"she hugged Sakuras legs.

Sakura giggled. patting Hanabi's head.

"I seen you before..yeah That's right your Tenten Mishi right you were on the news the other for being the first Teenager boy or girl for breaking the Tokyo swimming dash record"Hana smiled.

"Yup that's me"Tenten smiled.

"Tenten Mishi wore green dress with a dragon on the back,but the dress was also shorts but you could tell cause the way it was made. the short dress gave a nice view of Tentens hill same color green at her dress made her come to her boyfriends shoulder.

"Wait all of you Hinata you that Gymnastic that everyone calls the Angel of the mist you get prefect scores on everything in the gymnast compositions"Hana smiled widen.

"up that's me"

"Sakura you lead the cheerleaders of the world. With the way you move and everything you guys have never been beaten"Her smile got even bigger.

Skaura nodded with a smile.

Temari and Ino you guys are the Women FUC fighters"Hana smile nearly ripped her face apart.

"Yup"they both smile.

"I cant believe it"Hana smile hugging all 5 girls at once.

"Umm...Hana-san We cant breath"Hinata said

sorry"she let them go"Everyone laugh will expect for The 5 buzz kills.

The arty started up again people were talking and having fun. Sauske,Naruto,Neji,Kiba,and Shikamaru were standing on the left side of the living-room near the food ad drinks.

"Dude i cant believe that's Hinata dude"Naruto said Staring at her. Itachis Had his arm tight around her waist while she was stalking to his mother.

"She is like...wow"Naruto said wiping is drool away.

"I thought you didn't care about Hinata"Sauske smirked.

"I don't care its if like wow she is smoking hot and what is she doing with Itachi isn't he like 30"Naruto said

'Hes only 19"Sasuke said

"Shut up"Naruto pouted.

"Naruto dear come here and talk with Ino she is a delight"His mother called.

"Here i come other"He growled.

"Dude Inos hot"Kiba said eying her body.

"To bad for you"Sauske laughed.

"Dude if i wanted Ino i would get Ino"Kiba smirked.

"No you wont"Naruto said walking back to them.

"Why is that?"

"She loves him"Naruto said

"Will Ino love m-"

"She has his name tattoo on her"Naruto sighed.

"No way"Kiba said

Naruto nodded "she is over you bro"Neji smirked

Sasukes eyes were glued on Sakuras body all he could think was how he need to inside her. The way her dress hugged her made him want to rip it off and show her hes is better than some red hair punk.

Sasori caught Sasukes eyes on his girl an smirked.

_'I knew that like bitch would take a liking to my baby'_ Sasori tighten his grip on Sakuras waist.

"Sasori-kun everything otay"Sakura smiled

"Prefect Saki"she kissed him on the cheek.

Sasuke caught Sasori's smirked and looked away pissed.

The party started to die down. Everyone started to leave.

"Okay Guys we have to go"Sakura said

"Awe why"Mikoto said

"Sorry Mikoto-chan but we have practice tomorrow at 6 sharp"Hinata bowed.

"Awe okay but you must come by and visit me"Mikoto smiled.

Hinata nodded with a smile on her lips.

"Come on Guys"Ino smiled.

"We'll see you later"They kissed there boyfriends goodbye and left.

"We're going to bed I believe you boys would be staying the night since you didn't leaving with your family's. do not ruin my kitchen or House"Fugaku said walking behind his wife up the stairs. The room was quite. Itachi,Pein,Sasori,and Diedara sitting on the right side of the living-room. Sauske,Naruto,Neji,Kiba and Shikamaru on the other side.

Itachi sighed

"How was the t-"

"Why are you dating Hinata?"Naruto asked.

"Thats none of you business"Itachi smirked.

"But i have the right to no"Neji said

"Then you'll hear it from her"Itachi said

"You fucking petiole"Naruto growled.

"What?"Itachi said

"She is like 5 years younger than you"Naruto spat.

Itachi began to get mad.

"It doesn't not matter of the age pussy. Your just mad she is done and over you."

"Why would I care"

"Then why the fuck do you care that we are dating you stupid shit"Itachi began to control himself and His comment shut Naruto right up.

"Hmm... I bet they all fill the same way"Hidan smirked.

"What?"Shikamaru said

"you heard me I bet your all were hoping to come back to see the same girls you broke you didn't expect to see them looking better than any girl you have been with"Hidan smirked.

"And you didn't expect them to have boyfriends"Sasori smirked

"You did you start dating"Sasuke said coldly.

"About a week after you fucked with her heart"Sasori said

Sauske smirked.

"So you were all rebounds"Neji smirked.

"You wish"Pein said back.

"After you guys hurt them they were a mess,sad all the time so we wanted to help them and we did. and got a great reward for it"Diedara smirked

"Reward?"

"Yup that's great great Wet hot tight cave trip"Hidan started to laugh. cause the other 4 to laugh.

"You took there virginity's"Naruto said with a shocked face.

"Yup and it was...No words can defines it"Hidan smiled

"We were the first everything i believe and its the Best to the first"Itachi chuckled.

"Hmm...if we wanted to back we could get them"Sauske said

"What?"

"You heard me"Sauske said

"Want to make a bet"Itachi said

"Damn right"Naruto said

"If we get them to say that they still have fillings for us you must break up with them the most hurtful and cruel way"Neji smirked.

"And if they don't you pussy have to say you want them back and that you need them"Sasori smirked.

"Deal"


	4. Its On!

"Talking"

_"thinking"_

**"Inner talking**

"Yelling or screaming"

"**_phone ringing"_**

**"Text message"**

Level of Society

Up class

**Uchiha **

**Hyuuga**

**Uzumika**

Middle class

**Nara **

**Inuzuka Akimichi**

**Kage**

**Aburame**

7:00aM" Mikoto Uchiha eyes slowly opened up. She looked around and notice things were the same. Laying on the right side of the bed facing the huge walk in closet and her husbands Fugaku Uchihas arm tightly wrapped around her. She sighed. 'same as always' she thought. Mikoto gently removed her husbands arm from around her and easily made her self off the bed. She walked in the bathroom that was also apart of there very large master bedroom.

25 minutes passed and Mikoto stepped out of the bathroom, in her silk navy blue Uchiha robe. Mikoto looked over to the bed. Fugaku was still sleep with his back facing Mikoto and his face to the large window. Mikoto sighed and walked to the walk in closet. Mikoto looked around for what she was gonna wear. She had dark blue,navy blue,black,gray and tan dresses. They didn't show a lot of skin. While Mikoto was looking around for something to wear. She was thinking abut last night.

'Itachi-san could not take his eyes or hands off his girlfriend Hinata-chan. Her outfit was so pretty and showed out her body' she thought. She garbed a tan dress. 'Maybe she can help me with my look' Mikoto said walking out of the closet. She looked at Fugaku on the bed.

"I wouldn't want to lose him"she said.

Mikoto gets dressed in her tan dress and does her hair. She walks down stairs to the kitchen to see there cook and godson 'Monti' already had started to cook for the family.

"Morning, Mikoto-chan"Monti said.

"Hello Monti"she smiled sitting down the island that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"Where were you last night. You missed Sasuke and his friends welcome home party?"she asked.

"Godmother you know me and Sasuke don't get along and I don't care much for his friends" Monti said putting eggs napkin.

"Monti I swear this feud between you Sasuke must end"Mikoto sighed

Then the door bell rang.

"Excuse me Monti"Mikoto walked out of he kitchen. Monti nodded and kept on cooking.

Mikoto walked to the door and opened it.

"Hinata-chan"She smiled hugging the girl.

"Hello Mikoto-chan"Hinata said hugging her back.

"come in"she smiled. Moving aside and letting the teenage girl go and walk inside the house. She closed the door and walked into the Kitchen with Hinata following her. Mikoto and Hinata walked into the kitchen were Monti was still cooking.

"Monti"Mikoto called. The cook turned to the entrance where Mikoto and Hinata stood.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga Itachi-sans girlfriend."Mikoto Introduce.

Monti stared at Hinata. A thin blush went over his cheeks.

"Hello Hinata-chan"He bowed.

"You don't have to bow Monti and hello"Hinata giggled."Hinata-chan this is Monti our godson and our cook. He is 16 the same age as Sasuk but he is a wonderful cook"Mikoto smiled.

"Thank you for your kind words Mikoto-san"he smiled.

"Come hinata take a seat"Mikoto said sitting down at the island again with Hinata sitting next to her.

'"So what brings you to my home this early in the morning" she smiled.

"Will I was already up because I had training I thought i would come and wake Itachi-kun up"she smiled.

"You train?"Monti said

"Oh yes Hinata-chan here is he youngest gymnast in Tokyo and she is amazing"Mikoto0 said

"Thank you Mikoto-chan that means a lot coming from you. may I got and wake Itachi-kun up?" Hinata asked.

Mikoto smile back and nodded. Hinata got up and started to walked toward the stairs.

Mikoto watched her leaving and could help but be jealous of her.

Hinata wore a black shirt with white stars and one of the selves cut off showing her every grown bust. Black skinny jeans that showed of her tight waist and the curves in legs. Black heels that made her come to Mikotos height.

"Monti"Mikoto said. Monti didn't really hear Mikoto call him he w t busy looking at Hinata leave the kitchen.

Mikoto turned to the cook.

"Monti?"she said again. He still was in a trance.

"MONTI!"Mikoto some what yelled.

Monti was knocked out of his trace.

"Y-Yes Mikoto-sama?" He asked.

"You better watch your self Monti. I know she is beautiful girl but that is Itachis girlfriend. You might be able to hold your on with Sasuke but Itachi there is no telling what he would do if he catches you peeking a her"she said Monti rolled his eyes and He turned back to his cooking.

Hinata walked up the stair going passed Sasukes room, the bathroom and 3 guestroom before reaching Itachis room. she opened the door and looked in.

Itachi was sleeping in his bed with one of his foots sticking out the covers and his head underneath a pillow and blanket covering him. Hinata giggled and walked in closing the door be hide her. Walking to the edge of the bed and taking off her heels and reaching for the blanket and pulling it off of him.

Hinata blushed hard. Itachi laid in the bed with only his dark blue silk boxers half off his hips and nothing more. Yes, she have been dating him for 2 years but she still blushes seeing him almost naked. She straddled him pulling the pillow off his face.

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She swear if you look at him now you would never think he was a wise ass. "Time to wake up Tachi-kun"she giggled kissing him on the neck and grind her hips on Itachis 'private area'. Itachi groaned and shifted in his sleep.

"Waki up baby"she kissed his ear then licked it softly.

"Itachi"she sang licking his ear again.

He groaned in again. Hinata took his hands and put them on her hips.

"Baby"she kissed his neck. Itachi groaned again.

"H-Hinata"He groaned in his sleep.

she giggled grinding on him again.

'Itachi"she moaned kissing him on the there lips made contact Itachis eyes shot Hinatas small,warm,sweet lips on his made smirked into the kiss and kiss her back. He put his hands on Hinatas ass and gave a tight squeeze.

Itachi licked her bottom lip begging to enter. Hinata opened her mouth letting his hot tongue slip in. Hinata moaned in the kiss. Itachi rolled her over see he was on top.

Itachi broke the kiss.

"Morning"Hinata giggled.

"Good morning"He smirked kissing her on the lips.

"Do my mom know your here?"He asked.

"Nope I climbed in her window"she giggled.

"Yeah okay you can't even reach the tree branch outside my window"Itachi teased/

"Your so mean"she pouted. He smirked and kissed her on the lips.

"What are we doing today?"Itachi asked.

"we have to got school shopping it does start next week love"she said wrapping her arms around his neck

"Awe shopping"Itachi wined.

"You have to come if you don't wanna I sure there are some nice guys who would help me car-"

"I'm coming"He hissed hatting how she has him in warped around her tiny finger.

"that's my good tachi-kun"

Itachi smirked then kissed her.

"I'm gonna get ready"Itachi said getting off her. Garbing a towel and walked out his room/

"Hurry up babe"She said sitting up on his bed.

She grabbed a book that was on his end table and started to look thought it.

Sasuke walked into Itachis room.

"Itachi I have you seen my black shirt?"He asked. Hinata looked at was in basketball short and not shirt.

"He is in the bathroom."she said

"Oh... isn't it a bit early for you to be here?"He asked.

"No"she said in a cold tone.

"Hn"He smirekd and walked out of the room.

"Hnn... He needs to work out more"she said looking back at her book.

Sasuke walked back to his room.

"Hey Neji your sister is here"Sasuke said

"Who Hinata?"He said laying on Sasuke couch.

"Yeah, she is in Itachis room"He said walking to his dresser. Neji got up and walked to the older Uchihas room.

Neji walked in Itachi room and seen Hinata on the bed reading a book.

"Hinata?"He said

She looked at Neji.

"Hello Neji"she smiled.

"Why are you here"

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend"she smiled.

"Oh... in here"

"Yes"

"Why"

"Cause she can"Itachi said be hide Neji. Itachi had a towel wrapped around him waist and is hair soak and wet. (A/N: Otay Can you guys think of Itachi shirt less,soaking wet OMG!)

"Okay"Neji hissed. Itachi walked into the room.

"Excuse me Neji but I'm about to change"He smirked seeing the glare on Nejis face.

Neji walked out of the room then the door was shut.

Itachi walked over to Hinata.

"Why as he in here?"

"I don't know first Sauske came in asked did you see his black shirt then Neji"she shrugged and kept reading the book.

"Hn"Itachi smirked

"Itachi do you wanna tell me why you have this book in your room"she said showing him the 'twilight book.'

"Its yours Hinata you left it here."Itachi sigh.

"No i have mine"Hinata said

"No look in the front Hinata"Itachi said

Hinata flipped to the front of the book that said 'This book belong to Hinata Hyuuga if you steal My Itachi-kun well kill you'

"Oh hee-hee"Hinata giggled. Itachi rolled his eyes

He walked over to his closet and dropped his towel.

"Cute butt"Hinata giggled. Itachi looked back her. she winked at him.

"Can you garb me some boxers please"he said She got up and went to his dresser opening it.

"Okay which ones."She thought

"Oh these ones". she grab a black silk ones with red kisses on it.

"Here babe"she walked over to him. He took them from her.

"Thank you"He said He put the boxers on. She spanked him on his ass and sat back down on his bed.

"Hmm... Hinata Hyuuga you are acting naughty"Itachi smirked.

"Who me?"She smirked.

"Yes you"He walked walking over to her. He pushed her down and getting on top of her.

He kissed her on the lips.

"I wonder does Neji know how Naughty you became"He said kissing her again.

"I don't think so"she giggled. Itachi went down to her neck kissing on her neck.

"I-Itachi-"she moaned. He started sucking.

"I-Itachi-Kun"she moaned louder. He smirked. Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist. As His strong hands moved down her body under her shirt. Hinata warpped her arms around his neck.

"Itachi-kun"she moaned as his hands worked up her stomach to brought his face back up to her kissing her on the lips.

"Hinata... "Groan as she grinned her hips on his penis.

Hinata switch there positions. Hinata was now saddling him.

"I'm your Naughty Hinata Hyuuga"she said seductively

"Hinata"He smirked. She licked him on the shell of his ear. Itachi felt chills running thought his body. Hinata knew every of Itachis 'spot' and Itachi loved how she could lick or kiss and it would make him fall under her spell.

_'knock knock knock'_

Itachi growled. Hinata got off of Itachi. Itachi getting up and went to the door and opened it.

"Itachi-san Hi are you and Hinata eating with us"Mikoto said with a thin blush.

"No mother we will not be eating"Itachi sighed.

"Okay but could talk to Hinata-chan down stairs for a moment?" she asked. Itachi looked at Hinata who was putting her shirt down.

"Yeah sure mom"Itachi said

"Hinata-chan may i speak with you down stairs"

"S-Sure Mikoto-sama"Hinata said garbing her heels ad walking out the room.

"Itachi closed door.

'Wonder what mother has on her mind"Itachi thought

Mikoto and Hinata walked down the stairs to the living room. They sat down on the couch.

"Hinata-h this is very hard to ask you so I'm gonna come right out and ask you"Mikoto to deep breath. Hinata looked at the blushing Mikoto.

'Oh no i she gonna ask me if me and Itachi are sexually active's blushed.

"Can you help me seduce Fugaku"Mikoto said looking her face beat red. Hinata at Mikoto with a confused look.

"Y-You want me to help you seduce your husband?"Hinata asked.

Mikoto nodded. Hinata smiled.

"Of course Ill help out"Hinata smiled. Mikoto looked at her

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean that's how you keep your man. Always keeping things ht and spicy."Hinata smirked.

Mikoto nodded her head. Then Itachi came down the stair followed by Sasuke,Naruto,Kiba,Shikamaru,and Neji.

"Ready to go Babe"Itachi said Hina nodded standing up.

"Boys the food is done in the kitchen Monti cooked it."

"Oh Monti's here" Naruto said

"Yes now go and eat before i gets cold"Mikoto said. The 5 boys walked into the kitchen.

"Okay Mom we're leaving"Itachi said

"Okay Hinata how about Friday wet started"

"That would be great il get the other girls to help"Hinata said

""Bye Mikoto-chan"Hinata said while Itachi was trying to push he out the house.

"Bye Hinata -chan"Mikoto said

Hinata and Itachi walked out of the house

Mikoto walked into the kitchen.

"Why was Hinata here?"Naruto asked

" she wanted to wake Itachi up there so cute together"Mikoto smiled at the boys in the kitchen

"Mom Itachi is to old for her"Sasuke said crew some toast.

"Awe is Sasuke jealous of his big brother"Monti teased

"Fuck you Monti"

"Sasuke!"Mikoto said

"Sorry mom"

"I know but He is to old for her but he has found Happiness and I'm happy with that and Hinata oh my what a beautiful girl that long hair tiny hips I'm so jealous of her" Mikoto giggled

"Mom wheres Itachis friends?"Sasuke asked.

"Oh they left something about there girlfriends were gonna kill them if they didn't get to there house"Mikoto said pouring organ juice in Kiba's glass.

"Oh"Neji said

"So what do you guys have planed for today?"Mikoto smiled.

"School shopping"Fugaku said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning dear"Mikoto kissed her husband.

"Yup you know it god dad"Naruto smiled.

"Good"He said garbing his coffee then leaving the room.

Itachi and Hinata were sitting in his black 2009 dodge viper (I love that car). They were at a stop light. the radio was play 'I write sins not tragedies' by panic at the disco.

"Hinata was sing along until Itachi turned the radio down.

"Whats wrong Tachi-kun?"she asked

Itachi sighed

"Hinata are you okay I mean with Naruto being back and stuff"He said looking at her.

"Of course Itachi-kun. I love you now He is and always will be old news I feel nothing for him. All my love is for you okay"she smiled He smile and nodded. she reached other and kissed him.

"Your so sweet"she smile and kissed him again Itachi kissed her back. then the light turned green but they still didn't move they kept kissing.

Then there were horns blown be hide them.

Hinata giggled and broke the kiss. Itachi hit the gas and they drover off.

Everyone left Sauskes house and got freshen up and met at the mall.

Sasuke and Neji were sitting in the food court talking about the school year.

"So dude you still going for football?"Neji asked.

"Yeah I'm the all star quoter back" Sasuke smirked.

"hn, Whatever I'm still doing swimming"Neji said

Sasuke nodded and they were talking some more. Naruto,Shikamaru and Kiba came and joined them.

"Dudes Sakura and Ino are here"Kiba said.

"No way where"Sasuke. Pointed to the pink hair girl standing near dairy queen with her blond friend.

"Dude Ino is so fucking hot!"Kiba said.

"Hn,I don't like her"Naruto said

"Who Ino?"Kiba said.

"Yeah"

"Why?

_Flashback:_

_Naruto walked in the door of his house. _

_"MOM DAD! I'M BACK FROM SASUKE'S!"Naruto yelled though the house. Tsunade came to greet her son._

_"welcome home Naruto. why don;t you take your things to your room and get settled in"Tsunade said_

_"Okay mom"Naruto said walking to his room. On His way to his room He heard strange noises coming from his brothers room. He waked towards his brothers door. _

_"Deidara?"Naruto whisper. Then a loud moan came knew it was his brother._

_"Deidara?" Naruto said Opening door. _

_Naruto walked in and couldn't believe what was in front of him. _

_His brother on top of his girlfriend. with his silk red bed sheecovering them._

_Deidara!'Ino moaned. _

_"Fuck..."Deidara said moving faster under neath the covers._

_"Ahh...Deidara...god...Ahhhh! Deidara... YOUR BROTHER!"Ino screamed. Deidara stopped. _

_"W-What?"He said she point covering her chest. Deidara look over at the door._

_"NARUTO!"Deidara roared. Naruto turned beat red_

_"I-I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING DEI..."Naruto said _

_"GET THE FUCK OUT!"Deidara said reaching for his end table lamp an throwing to at him. Naruto ducked crawled out of the room._

_Flashback over:_

"Dude!"Kiba said

"Yeah"Naruto sad

"You walked in on them having sex"Shikamaru said

"Yes"Naruto said

"Wow"Sasuke said

"You only been her for a day an Deidara already wants you dead"Neji said shaking his head.

Ino and Sakura were talking when Deidara and Sasori came too there side.

"Dei-kun there's Naruto"Ino pointed.

"Deidara looked in the direction she was Pointing.

"Ill be right back"He said walking to Naruto and his friend with Sasori fallowing him.

Deidara walked over to Naruto.

"Hey you little perv."Deidara said grabbing Naruto my shirt.

"Let me go Deidara I told you didn't see anything" Naruto said

"Yeah well l don't believe you so I'm gonna beat the images out of your head."Deidara smirked.

Deidara rose his fist.

"Deidara If you hit Naruto we will be fighting me"Sasuke said.

Deidara looked at Sasuke.

"What makes you think you be fighting him "Sasori said. Deidara rose his fist. Sasuke got ready out of seat,Sasori walking to Sasuke and Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the hit.

"Deidara put Naruto down"Itachi sighed.

Naruto opened his eyes. He seen Itachi with his arm around Hinatas waist,Sakura with her arms around Sasori's waist, and Ino with her hand on Deidaras fist.

"Come on Dei-kun maybe he didn't see anything"Ino said sweetly.

"Sasori-love don't waste your time with kids"Sakura said. Sasori let Sakura pull him into a hug.

Deidara looked at his girlfriend and smirked letting his bother go. He grabbed Ino by the waist and kissed her hard Then broke the kiss.

"Your lucky Ino saved you perv. Stay out of my room."Deidara said. Then the 3 couples left

"Damn I hate him"Naruto said fixing his shirt.

"Wow so that's what them 1 us 0"Kiba said

"Shut up Kiba"


	5. Itachi vs Naruto

"Talking"

_"thinking"_

**"Inner talking**

"Yelling or screaming"

"**_phone ringing"_**

**"Text message"**

Level of Society

Up class

**Uchiha **

**Hyuuga**

**Uzumika**

Middle class

**Nara **

**Inuzuka Akimichi**

**Kage**

**Aburame**

Going shopping with a group of guys would seen gay to some but when you are the hottest guys in the whole city will then people plan to make it okay. Itachi and Hinata walked into spencers. Sauske and his friends were trying their best to stay away from his brothers sand his friend and there girl matter where they went they were able to see them making out or holding hands It was making them sick.

Hinata was telling Itachi about the hello kitty hoody that came with the hello kitty ears. Itachi smiled at her and bought an extra small. Leaving the store Itachi wanted to go to Foot locker so he cane buy the new black and red Jordans. Hinata nodded and told him she would be in bed bath and beyond. Naruto seen Hinata was finally away from Itachi so he made his move. Fallowing her into the store. Hinata was looking at body washes when Naruto walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Yes"Hinata turned. Her eyes met with Naruto's. She glared.

"What do you want?"Hinata asked

"I want a reason Hinata?"Naruto said

"For what?"Hinata said

"Why the hell are you with Itachi?"Naruto asked

"Because I love him"Hinata said

"No you don't"Naruto said

"Yes I do I love him more than ANY male i have ever been with"Hinata said

"Even me"

"Especially you"Hinata hissed

"Hinata just listen I'm sorry for what i did I should of never'"

"Shut your mouth, Your only saying sorry because you were not expecting to come back and see me how much i have grown. You just want me because my body is to your liking. Your a joke Naruto"Hinata hissed.

"Hinata you shouldn't be with some one so much older that you-"

"Oh please Naruto get the hell out of my face with that bull shit."Hinata said walking passed him. Naruto garbed her wrist"

"Get your hands off of her"Itachi hissed garbing Naruto's arm and yanking him away from Hinata. Itachi was about to punch Naruto but Hinata garbed his was thrown into a shelves in the store.

"Itachi-kun No"Hinata said hugging his arm. Itachi looked at Hinata. She shook her head no.

. Sasuke and Neji ran to Naruto helping him up.

"I'm going to tell you this once STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HINATA"Itachi hissed. Hinata glared at Naruto then left with hinata.

"dude what the fuck"Neji said

"what the fuck were you thinking Naruto?"Sasuke said

"I was thinking she would hear me out but i was wrong"Naruto said putting his head down.

"I really hurt her and now she moved on"Naruto said hanging his head.

"Will ya think dumb-ass"Neji.

Spending along day at the mall. Neji went school shopping, seen his sister suck face with Sauskes brother over a dozen times. He held Naruto back and made fun of him for caring what she is doing. They all left the mall at the same time around 6:30 and HInata told him she would be home since Itachi was driving her home she didn't want to ride him. He said okay and went on his marry way.

It was 11:30pm Neji was pissed. He was walking around the whole living-room not able to sit for a second. When he did sit he got right back up and kept walking.

"Where the fuck is she?"Neji said. While he was watching He heard a bump on the front door. Thinking it was Hinata he walked toward the door and swung it open ready to scream at opened the door and Hinata was making out with Itachi. Holding her tight up Itachis hand was going farther and farther underneath her skirt. She was moaning into the kiss.

*cough cough*

Itachi and Hinata stopped there actions.

"Oh...Hi Neji did you need something?"Hinata said

"Yeah, I need you to get into the house...NOW!"Neji hissed.

"your not me father"Hinata hissed back

""I don't Care I am-"

"Hinata it is time for you to go into the house"Itachi said sweetly.

"But..."

"No buts Ill see you tomorrow and we will go on a picnic"Itachi smiled and kissed her on the forehead

"Neji"Itachi smirked leaving the porch.

Hinata pushed passed Neji and walked into the house.

"Hinata what is your deal?"Neji yelled

"Excuse Me?"Hinata said

"Whats the matter with you hinata"

"Nothing whats wrong with you"

"Hinata the way you have been acting is"

"The way i been acting? You been here all of what 2 days?"

"Thats not the point Hinata... Today at the mall you could of heard Naruto out"

Hinata stared at him with wide eyes

"I mean He was really bummed Hinata you di-"

Hinata slapped Neji right in the face.

"How dare you"Hinata said

"How fucking dare you tell me I should hear that sorry ass piece of shit out?"

"Hinata don't talk about him lik-"

"Wow Neji unfucking believable. After what he did to me your gonna sick up for him. Your just a little bitch Neji"

Neji narrowed his eyes at her"

"What?"

"You heard me. Just letting him break my heart and I'm your sister you fucking blood and you choose him over me. When I was sad you just smirked and walked away. but when he is sad you want me to talk to him. Your a little pussy you know that."Hinata walked off to her room

"And tell him to stay the fuck away from me or next time I'll just let Itachi kick his ass"Hinata said slamming the door.

Neji stood there staring at her door.

_'What happen to you Hinata'_ Neji thought


End file.
